Death By Frying Pan
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: A mysterious visitor comes to the tower and Gothel has to defend her flower from him and his strange device! For the FanArt Mashup Challenge on DeviantArt.


Death By Frying Pan

X -x-x-x-x- X

She made sure all the windows were shut and the secret door was secure, once more. This was becoming her nightly ritual since she had acquired her flower back in her care.

She had to make sure no one took her beloved golden sunshine from her. She went to the mirror, checking her appearance again. It had been a while since she'd used the power, and her skin was starting to sag. She frowned, using her fingers to push up her eyes and pull out her cheeks.

Unfortunately the brat was taking a nap, so she had no way to use her flower right now. It had taken a few years for the child to learn the song, but they had it down to a fine science now. But if she woke the girl up, she'd have to suffer the thing being awake and pestering her with questions and requests to play.

Such sorrow that she'd have to wait a few more hours to be perfect yet again.

A noise rustled her from her reverie and she turned, grabbing the cast iron frying pan from the stove.

Someone was at the window. Her heart was racing. What could she do?! She had nothing more to defend herself with and if she ran to get something else, the fiend could get in and taker her flower!

Slowly the window opened, the light from the sunset pouring in. She shook and held her weapon out, as she watched the form stumble in and fall to the floor.

She paused.

It was small and red. Fat? A small Santa Claus? But it was nowhere near Christmas!

The figure stood and wobbled around, disoriented. He had a large mustache on his face, and his entire outfit was red, including the hat on his head, which she noticed had a large M on the front.

She blinked. "Uh, who the hell are you and why are you in my tower?!"

The small man startled at her shout. "Oh, Mama Mia!"

"No, Mother Gothel," she corrected. "Who. Are. YOU?"

He regarded her, blue eyes trailing up her body and she smirked inwardly that she still had it even though she wasn't perfect at the moment. "Where-a isa Princess Peach?" he asked.

Princess Peach? Was that the name of her flower?! No! He couldn't have it! "There...There isn't anyone else here but me!" She brandished her pan. "Now get out before I knock you clear to the ground!"

He blinked a few times. "This isa not the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"NO!" She screamed. "This is my tower! GET OUT!"

She came after him, swinging her pan, only to see the little man jump.

And he jumped clear to the top of the tower. "No! RAPUNZEL!" she cried, seeing how close he was to the child's room.

"Hmm?" He looked around when he heard a baby crying.

"No! You can't take her from me! Please don't take her from me!" she wailed, rushing up the stairs to him, swinging her pan.

He was so distracted by the baby's cries, he didn't see her and she hit him square on the head.

She gasped in horror as the little man seemed to shrink and get even smaller.

"Ow!" He glared rubbing his head. "Oh, no! This isn't-a right!" He pulled out a strange device and tapped it a few times. "Luigi! You-a dumbo! You sent me to the wrong-a dimension!"

A voice almost identical to his chimed through the flat device he was holding, except it was higher pitched and nasally. 'Oh, no! What will-a we do?'

"You did it!" He yelled back.

She blinked a few times at the exchange. "What...is that thing?" She pointed to the device.

The man looked up and held up the rectangle shaped thing. "It's-a the new iPhone X!" He stood and gestured to the sliver colored device, showing it off as he explained.

"The Apple iPhone X is-a the new smartphone from Apple! The iPhone X has an all-glass design with 5.8" Super Retina display, the A11 Bionic chip with Neural Engine, Qi wireless charging and an improved rear camera with dual optical image stabilization. Storage capacity is 256 GB with a 12 MP rear camera and a 7 MP front camera with Portrait Mode with Portrait Lighting-a!"

She stood with her mouth hanging open at his explanation and the other man - Luigi? - dressed in green, who she could see on the device freaked out. 'Noooo! Mario, you aren't supposed-a to do that! We got that from the future!'

The little red man, now known as Mario, gulped. "Oh. That's-a right."

She sighed heavily. "I don't care! Just take that thing and yourself out of here!" She came after Mario again, chasing him around the tower, swinging her pan with wild abandon as he screamed and flailed his arms.

"Help! Oh, brother help me!"

Luigi was screaming through the iPhone X as well, and she laughed. "No one can help you!" She swung one last time, knocking him back out the window he came through, relishing his cries of terror.

A bright light enveloped the room and she gasped, shielding her eyes, running to the window. Mario was gone, but on the ground she could see the device.

She used her secret passage to get to the ground, and came nearer to the strange thing. 'Oh, no!' Luigi cried through it. 'That was his last life! You-a monster!' he sobbed openly, holding his face in his hands.

"Huh. Not the first time I've been accused of that." She grinned wickedly. "I'm fine with being the bad guy." She raised the pan and smashed the device over and over and over again until it no longer worked.

"Hmp. iPhone X." She sneered at the name. "Who would ever want such a dumb thing?"

~End

* * *

 **A/N: For the FanArt Mashup Challenge on DeviantArt. My randomly generated mashup was: Mario in Rapunzel's tower, revealing the next iPhone.**


End file.
